Kings Cup
by Jackie0114
Summary: What better way to celebrate the end of the second sorceress war than with your closest friends, and former enemy, than with a little bit of alcohol? Rated M for cursing and sexual situations.


So this just randomly popped in my head and thought it would be hilarious to write about. The characters of Final Fantasy VIII are all teenagers they can have fun and act their age every once in a while, so here's a fic that demonstrates just that.

Warning! Rated M for under age drinking (I do not encourage that! Well maybe a little..) language and sexual themes. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.

It was almost exactly one year anniversary of the fall of Ultimecia, and everyone was in a festive mood. Garden would be hosting the one year anniversary with a traditional ballroom dance just like the Seed ceremony. Everyone was invited to attend.

"Another ball to attend? Don't these people ever try to do something different?"

Seifer, the ex-sorceress knight eye twitched as he listened to headmaster Cid announce the day of the party. Ever since he was in Garden everything was celebrated with a ball. Seed ceremony, beginning of the school year, the end of the school year, Seed's leaving the school, Cid's birthday, everything! He was sick of it and he wasn't going to attend.

"What do you think they should do then boss? It's not like they can have a regular dance, it would break Seed regulation and it would ruing the whole solider image ya'know?"

Rajin, stated his opinion about the ball celebrations while eating some of Balambs famous fish in the cafeteria. It was lunch time, Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin were sitting around until classes started where they would go to their routes and scout the halls for any trouble makers. The issue didn't really bother Rajin, in fact, he rather liked the celebrations. They were classy and they made him feel sophisticated. Not to mention it was the only time he would get to see Fujin in a dress. He smiled at the thought. It wasn't until a few months ago that Rajin expressed his feelings towards the silver haired beauty. He looked at her and smiled. She looked back at him and sent him a death glare.

_"I don't what it is about the way she looks at me, but it makes my heart beat like a… "_ he thought.

"Well I'm sick of it! I want to celebrate it differently something that involves more than a step by step dance, champagne, and talking about the latest news about our fucking economy. We're 19 and we're all acting like a bunch of old politicians!

"AGREED"

"See even Fujin agree's! How bout it guys? Let's ditch the ball and go out in Balamb and have ourselves a good time!"

"Um…"

"NEGATIVE"

"What? Weren't you just agreeing with me?"

"It's not that we don't agree with you it's just that, well, we kind of, sort of…"

"DATE"

"Oh…"

"Sorry man, I promised I'd take Fujin out on a date for the celebration ya' know? Hope you don't mind boss."

Seifer sighed and ran his finger through his slick hair.

"Nah, it's fine you guys go ahead and do your own thing, I'll just figure another way to keep my self entertained. Anyways I'm gonna go ahead and start patrolling the halls, I'll catch up with you guys later"

He got up and began to exit the cafeteria. He walked around aimlessly harassing any students that looked at him funny or did something out of line. Things have changed since he was accepted back into Garden. Apparently some anonymous person started a petition for his reacceptance back at the school. He was confused at first when he heard there was a petition for him and was even more confused when he was accepted back in. Whoever this person was was either an angel sent from about or some crazy kid with amazing persuasion skills. Either way he was happy and would like to thank them one day. Because of that person he was able to try out for Seed one more time and become a member, not to mentions he was now on an ok basis with the so called heroes. His thoughts led him to the quad where people were setting up for tonight's engagement. He then spotted a tall man wearing a cowboy hat who was talking to a small petite brunette in a small yellow dress.

"Seifer!" The yellow wearing girl smiled and began to approach him along with Irvine.

Why she was even talking to him still amazes him. He'd destroyed her garden with all her friends. She should be trying to blow his brains out right now..

But here she was, yellow dress and all.

"Helping with the decorations messenger girl? And before you ask, no"

She pouted her lips and looked at him. "How'd you know I was gonna ask to help out?"

"I figured after the tenth time you asked me to help out with the festival committee I'd just approach you with my answer ready"

"That's so mean! You're such a big meanie!"

"Sticks and stones"

"Oooh!"

Seeing how Selphie looked as though she was about to explode, Irvine thought now would be the best time to intervene.

"So are you gonna be attending the ball?"

"Nah, I don't think people would appreciate seeing my face attending something that celebrates a war that I took part in. Besides theses kind of parties aren't my thing"

"You're probably right, but, then again people petitioned you to come back. You need majority of the school in order for that to happen, so I think it should be safe for you."

"What about you two? I assume the heroes will be attending?"

"Of course we will, besides, someone needs to be there and loosen up that party. It's too sophisticated for my taste. Needs to be a bit more lively"

Selphie turned her attention to the cowboy. "And how you gonna do that?"

"With this magic canteen I got here" He held up a small canteen and shook the insides around.

Seifer looked at it and then back at Irvine. "What's in it?"

"Only Galbadia's famous vodka. A few shots of this baby will knock anyone right off their horse" He smirked as he took a shot.

"Wait, how long have you been caring that?" Selphie said as she gave him a questioning look.

"For a while. I usually have some of this stuff before any mission. Helps me concentrate" He gave Selphie a toothy grin.

Irvine looked at Seifer and put the canteen away. "So you still don't want to show up to the party? I reckon it be worth watching at the very least."

Intrigued, Seifer put his hand on his chin. As fun as it is to see a bunch of teenagers drunk and acting like fools, Seifer was still part of the disciplinary committee, meaning he would be in charge of whatever goes down at the party if he attended, and seeing as he just became a Seed, he wasn't exactly ready to give that up for neglecting his duties. So how would he still have fun without risking his position? An idea clicked in his head.

"I have a better idea. How about we not try to get me relieved of my duties as the leader of the disciplinary committee and do something else?"

Irvine looked at him and folded his arms, listening to his proposition.

"Like what?"

"Since you and I seem to agree about these parties are not to our liking, I suggest we have a party more, towards our age." He smirked

Irvine seemed to be catching on, while Selphie decided to let the boys talk amongst them selves. She liked all kinds of parties so whatever Irvine decided on she'll be attending as well.

"And just who will be attending this party and where exactly?'

"Well seeing how everyone will be at the party I say we have it in the cafeteria. No one would know. As for who will be attending, I propose that the heroes of the sorceress war should go." Hell if he was going celebrate why not celebrate with people who hate him the least (which he was pretty sure was not by a lot, but at least he knew them). Plus the idea of seeing puberty boy drunk was already making him laugh inside. He could see it now, Squall red as hell, laughing, slurring on all his words, being out of character and acting like a total idiot. Oh what a sight to see hehe..

"That's awfully nice of you Seifer…kind of scary actually"

"Well I figure this be a night to settle our differences and make peace with each other."

"You sure this got noting to do with seeing Squall act like a fool and possibly seeing some girl on girl action?"

_Hot damn he's good_. "There's that as well"

"Sounds like a good idea except for a few things. How are we supposed to get the liquor if none of us are 21? Second, how are you gonna convince Squall, Rinoa, Zell, AND Quistis to go along with our little celebration? Quistis and Squall are all by the book, they wouldn't even think about doing such a thing."

"Leave commander pubs and instructor tight ass up to me, you just handle Rinoa and Zell."

"Dangerous waters you're treadin' there partner"

"If I can survive the sorceress war with the whole world against me, then I'm sure I can handle whatever Quistis and Squall throw at me."

"Alright but what about the alcohol?"

"Talk to chicken wuss about that. He knows every Hyne damn person in Balamb, I'm pretty sure one of those fuckers will sell some to him."

"Well okay then, looks as though we got ourselves a party" Irvine smirked as he held out his hand.

Seifer smirked back and shook his hand in return. "This is gonna be one hell of a night. It'll be a night to remember, or what we can remember."

Little did they know that Selphie was far enough behind them so that she was at ear's reach, but far enough so they'd think she wasn't listening. She giggled a bit and then thought out loud.

"Oh we'll remember it all right hehehe.." She said as she held out her camcorder, recording the festival committee putting up decorations to put on her webpage. She'd put good use of her camera for tonight.

A/N Hope this is enough to get your attention! This fic is actually inspired by a drinking game my friend introduced to me, and let me tell you, it's fun as hell. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
